


纸风筝

by minkdoy



Category: NCT (Band), najun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkdoy/pseuds/minkdoy
Summary: *第一人称 ooc





	纸风筝

**Author's Note:**

> *第一人称 ooc

01.

清水镇其实是个很小很小的镇子，西边贴着南山卡在半山腰上，东边卧在金钱沟里，中间蜿蜒着一条亮亮的清水河。  
不涨水的时候，河水就是簌簌地淌，水波里漂泊着枯叶般的船蓬。偶尔，船上会飘来悠长的渔歌，不绝如缕，乘着水禽的翅膀遥遥飞向天际。

其实这样的渔歌早已消失了。  
没有谁主动提起，但是所有人都心照不宣。五年前，冷锋携带料峭匆忙过境后，遥远的北国飘来了迎接崭新春天的号角。于是后来山路披上新衣，砖瓦尘烟散尽，新奇的五颜六色潮水般涌了进来，或许有什么东西在慢慢改变着这个温吞的小镇。  
只是这五年里，野花一季一开，草木枯荣有时，罗渽民个子蹿高的同时心智变矮，总能编出天花乱坠的理由阻挠我写完作业，今天跟我的对话甚至还是以争吵发端。

我艰难地用小刀和竹片做着斗争，满头大汗，而罗渽民在一旁无所事事，用手撑开渔网，对着阳光抖落开晶亮的水珠。  
仁俊，我们把这个捡回去吧。他悠悠地说道。

我没空抬头看他，但嘴上不客气地拒绝了。越想我就越来气，明明是他先惹怒的我，为什么最后变成了我答应给他做一个风筝以此来赔礼道歉？  
不就是欺负我心软嘛。我恶狠狠地滑动着刀锋，假装罗渽民正在被我削皮去骨。

那我拿着，你帮我拿小桶好不好。他又换了副语气。  
我白了他一眼。这么脏，你拿回去干什么，网鱼啊？  
刚说完，一大片攒动的黑影就朝我劈头盖脸地砸来，冰冷的水珠跳进衬衣里。  
不，网你。他笑得贱兮兮的。

我晓得他什么意思了，红着脖子甩开手，气鼓鼓地站起来。你他妈有病啊，我不就是帮蒋小花一个忙吗，怎么就惹到你了？  
他也变了脸，说那也不该放他鸽子。  
我听着觉得有些好笑，你咋还跟小孩子一样小气得很，是不是喜欢蒋小花啊你？  
他急火火地顶回来，我看你才是真傻，谁喜欢谁不是一目了然吗？

哈？我张着嘴，费力地解析着这句话的含义。  
他意识到自己说了什么奇怪的话，脸上青一阵白一阵红一阵。

战火莫名其妙地停歇了。谁都没再提起这个话题。我低着头继续削两根触角似的长长的竹条，内心被不知名的情绪充满。  
手臂忽然磕上了冷硬的半弧。我撇眼，晶亮的水面上游动着半透明的小鱼，绢尾搅乱他一捧柔柔的笑影。  
帮我啦。他细软地哀求。

还有谁会向别人索要一个纸风筝当做礼物呢？  
我总是心软地想，这世上没人比罗渽民更纯。

 

  
02.

认识罗渽民的那天我记得很清楚。  
明明腊月二十八了么，本来该高高兴兴的，黄老三偏又手气不好，赌钱输了回来猛灌了三两二锅头。不巧我刚好把窗框给掏了个洞，下一秒钟他就一巴掌甩过来闷我脸上，打得我眼珠子窝进去，鼓鼓跳着蒲公英似的密密麻麻的花团，赤橙黄绿青蓝紫。  
我捂着眼睛嗷嗷叫，晓得他现在要去摸那条被我啃得稀稀拉拉的皮带，就手脚并用地爬到桌子上跳下去，撒腿跑出门外。  
得亏黄老三外面喝完才进屋的，手里没酒瓶子，我一边歪歪扭扭地跑着一边暗自松口气。才猛缩进去的眼球鼓胀充了血，正缓缓的一点点往眼眶外面挤，看什么都像隔着花花绿绿的花屏荧幕，色彩斑驳的小粒子光怪陆离，刺得眼液滋滋作响。我被刺得难受，就用手指去按，一按就是一大片青紫色融融地化开。  
我狼狈地跑到大路上，跌了几跤，嘴唇被风刮得直发麻，心里想着要找蒋小花她爸给看看，毕竟我还不想瞎呢。  
这个时候已经过了生火做饭的时间，太阳早被夜幕吞没了，只是因为临近春节路上才算是灯火通明。我发现街上特别热闹，狗啊猫啊鸡啊鸭啊满街乱叫，对，还有人，人也是摩肩接踵的。  
我这时候才想起今天集市上要舞龙了。这一想可就更难受了，黄老三哪天不打我干啥今天打我，今年是小春哥最后一次参加舞龙队，明年我就没法再看到他举着龙头一跃几尺高了。  
我好不容易逆着人流，挤到蒋氏诊所的蓝布帘前，结果第一脚没迈进去，眼看要在门槛上再次跌个狗吃屎的时候，有一只手扶住了我。我稳住脚跟，嘴里忙说谢谢谢谢，视线一明一暗，实在看不清那男孩的长相，只隐约看出一张瘦削的脸庞。  
蒋小花他爸正在里面噘着茶沫，看我浑身脏兮兮地一头扎进来，臃肿的身体卡在竹椅里面摇动了几下，唤我过去让他瞧瞧。  
我旁边那个男孩没有走，好像还是不放心，硬是逮着我的手臂半推半送地把我安顿到椅子上坐着。蒋医生左看右看上看下看，用热毛巾帮我把脸擦干净，折腾了好大一会儿，最后又不太放心说要用三轮车亲自送我去镇上医院瞅瞅。

“叔你别了，没啥大事儿就开点药吧，死不了。”  
我往后缩了一下，闭了闭眼睛，小心翼翼把眼皮张开，右眼渗出的眼泪化为雾蒙蒙的膜，泛着一坨坨暗沉的小光圈。

蒋医生笑得爽朗，颤抖的两撇胡子在我眼缝里成了两块跃动的黑斑。他侧身走出去到柜子里给我拿药，让蒋小花从搪瓷盘里抓一把瓜子给我。  
我磕着瓜子尖，努动下齿磨一磨的，听见蒋小花细细的声音，“罗渽民，药不是给你了么，还不走？”  
罗渽民？好像不认识，也许是镇子东边的人。  
我偏过头用左眼盯了盯旁边的男孩，他正看着门外街上越来越拥挤的人潮，语气有些哀怨地说人太多了不好走回去。  
蒋医生颤着肚子哈哈地笑，说多坐会儿不打紧。我从他手上接过药，听到外面锣鼓喧天，声音渐渐大了，就晓得准是小春哥他们舞龙队来了。我蹭得一下站起来，杵在过道中间犹豫着要不要出去看。

旁边突然传来一个声音，“你要看吗？一起吧。”  
我偏过脸愣了几秒，有些惊喜地点点头。他嘿嘿一笑，像带我进来那样拉着我就往外走。  
蒋小花在后面喊着等会等会，脚步飞快地趟过来，往罗渽民怀里塞一个烤白薯，脸上笑得露出尖尖的虎牙。他先是推脱不要，最后还是拗不过，只好抓过来用手臂夹着。  
我刚开始没看明白，忽然脑子里就灵光一现。  
想起来了。  
罗渽民嘛，就是隔壁班那个人气挺旺的小帅哥，虽然我未曾一睹芳容，但是听说长得挺俊的哦。看着那小妮子嘴角咧到耳根，笑得傻里傻气的，我转头有些鄙夷地冲她切了一声，手臂却被身前的人大力拽了一把，“看着路啊，别踩空了。”  
我回过头，脚下果然差点踩空。他稳稳地托着我手臂，先行一步混入了汹涌的人流。

舞龙队要表演的地方不在这里，还在前面的小广场上，成群结队的人从两边的房子里涌出来，浩浩荡荡地一路护送。我跟着他夹在人海里，一边急切地伸长了脖子瞅那条浪花般翻腾起舞的龙身子。街道上溢满了人们的喜悦的脸庞，昏黄而明亮。  
灯笼是一颗颗大火球，把寒夜烧得暖融融的，烧成一片耀眼的赤金色。锣鼓声鞭炮声响彻云霄，灰尘硝烟铺天盖地。  
翻转，跳跃，凌空，眼花缭乱。  
我两只眼睛都热辣辣的，低着头使劲眨巴着，想揉却没空出手，掂着的药包来来回回摆动着拍打大腿。  
人声鼎沸，罗渽民凑到我耳边，让我别揉，小心感染。  
我嗯嗯啊啊地答应着，心想他得什么时候才愿意放开我。难怪他这么受小女孩喜欢，的确是传言中的善良温柔又乐于助人。  
问题是我俩也不认识，他对我这么好有些奇怪就不说了，我也老觉得欠他人情，这自来熟地太快未必是件好事。  
人太多，今天这个位置又在人群中间，我上蹿下跳了一会儿实在没法找到小春哥，一边流着眼泪，一边跟罗渽民说不看了我要回去了，谢谢你。  
他手上用劲，侧身挤出一个肩膀，把我抽出人群到旁边板砖路上站着。不知道是紧张还是什么，他语速有些快，说我晓得你，你叫黄仁俊。

我一愣，他怎么会知道我，难道是以前我闯了祸随机坑害的一只替罪羊？  
他看我吃惊的样子，语气透露着小小的兴奋，说黄仁俊嘛我当然晓得，成绩好又聪明，老是被表扬。  
听到他的夸赞，我松口气，不太好意思地挤挤眼睛，来了兴致地明知故问道那你叫什么名字？  
他松开我，让我摊开手掌，手指在上面一笔一画，罗，渽，民。  
我心里摸索着那三个字，让他把第二个字再写一遍。

点、点、提，横、竖、横，他的手指头是圆润的，指甲被修剪得很平整，冒了一点点出来，像虫一样在我的掌心爬行。  
罗——渽——民——  
我摇头晃脑地吟哦，拖长了声调念他的名字。他噗嗤一声笑出来，又在我掌心继续写。  
黄——仁——俊——  
他也学我拖长了一个字一个字念，跟我不同的是，他的语调平实，咬字极其有韵味，我不知道我的名字能被念得这么好听。

他执意要送我到清水河旁边的大路上去，我眼睛被烟熏了疼得厉害，也就没推辞，低下头一言不发地使劲眨巴，手指只敢在眼眶周围摸来摸去。  
他一开始也没说话，但是要走到拐弯地方的时候就回过头，很突兀地掏出怀里的烤白薯往我手上送。  
我一个激灵想要躲开，但没躲成，他揪着我的拉链塞进我心口里，语气有些羞涩地说送给你，可不可以和我做朋友。

“朋友”像两把锤子咚咚敲在我头盖骨上，我太久没有听到这个词了。可是他凭啥就觉得我爱吃烤白薯，还非要把蒋小花的浓情蜜意转嫁给我——  
哦，我知道了。我明白他为什么认识我了。是啊，我的故事不是人尽皆知吗？丧母、家暴、贫穷，再加上学校老师形成反差的评语“优秀出众”，无论是谁听了都会怜悯，都要跑过来为我施肥，抛洒一滴无关紧要的善良。  
同样活在传言里，他是闪闪惹人爱，然而我就只配蜷缩成团偏安一隅。

我鼻子里一呛，嘲讽道你是不是朋友满天下，对谁都特好啊？  
他猛地抽回手，卡了一顿，像受了刺激一样气冲冲地转身向街上走去。  
我回头看了他的背影一眼，心火骤起，于是掏出压在胸口的烤白薯，不爽地扔在地上也大步流星地走了。

没走几步路，我理智恢复过来，想起黄老三肯定还没吃饭，于是又咬牙切齿地跺了跺脚，决定丢掉脸皮怂怂地拿回来。  
结果我一转身就看见一个人影，罗渽民原来并没有走。我不安地一步步挪过去，捡起地上的塑料袋，绞尽脑汁地想要怎么圆场，他却先开口，闷闷地说了一句我不是，低着头像一个犯了错等着被训的小孩。

我捏着塑料袋，不知道怎么接话，恨不得把自己的舌头咬下来。我总是平白无故给自己添堵，明明受了人家的好意，却还要带刺回礼。  
我憋出几句前言不搭后语的话，说谢谢你，对不起，我不是那个意思，我回家了再见。我说完就走了，真正地走了，我怕他接下来还要再说些什么，或者是看到我流个不停的眼泪以为我哭了。  
我一边走一边难受，那块烤白薯好像一颗肉质鲜活的心，滚烫地贴着我的胸口跳动。

等我回家的时候，腌黄瓜一般的黄老三已经摊在竹椅上睡死了，嘴里絮絮叨叨地按惯例进行着醉后忏悔。我摸回房间在黑暗里蜷缩脚趾，想起小春哥说人命天定因果轮回，聚散离合终会有时，无法逃避。这个时候我已经听不懂他说话了，我只知晓他剃发心意已决，涕泪横流地把脸埋在他膝上。  
春天临近了，晨星黯淡的夜里却远去了他悠扬的笛声。

不能看小春哥最后一次舞龙是一种悲哀，不敢接受别人做朋友的提议也是一种悲哀，而孩子的悲哀是最深最重的悲哀。  
伍子胥一夜可以白头，我的变化也是一夜之间。流言一直都在，只是我不懂，作恶多端的小同伙们也不懂。一旦懂了，他们就扔下手中的铁铲，从沙坑里四散逃离，而我被钉在海崖上成了普罗米修斯，秃鹫啄食着我每日不断重新长出来的内脏。  
我仍是不信，原以为我与其他的孩子也没什么不同，但挣扎了几次就发现我大错特错了。

他们再调皮捣蛋也都还是掌上明珠，而我沉稳懂事，只是一颗劣质的玻璃球。我只能回家，额角汩汩流血，颤着手捡拾满地狰狞的玻璃碎片，凌厉的疼痛在指尖上滑行。思想老化的我十二岁，受着人们“沉稳懂事”的交口称赞，过早地透支了一份不必要的成熟。  
在我收敛天性封闭外壳的同时，黄老三酗酒的次数日益增多。观察员三番五次来家访，但都被黄老三用钉耙轰了出去。他泪流满面，扭着我的脑袋让我对着灰墙上的照片，说他们要把我从妈妈身边带走。

那双平静而祥和的杏目，轮廓温柔，甚至当我摔倒在地上被痛快地抽打时，她也是满目笑意，像在欣赏一曲美妙的音乐。  
我是一根年久失修的唢呐，需要被掸掸才能拉出声响，于是黄老三变成了指挥家，动情地挥舞一下，我就配合地发出凄厉的一个音。异军突起的鞭痕是五线谱，谱写着一个个高低不同的惨叫，最后《受难》一曲终了，《复活》却迟迟没有序幕。  
在我坠地之时她西去，把命续在我身上，一次又一次重演她受过的死去活来的痛苦。大抵她是他的掌上明珠，我只是个有血有肉的赝品，却依然牵动着魔鬼枯竭的灵魂。

通融的暖意在胸口突突地跳动，我啃着那块烤白薯，听着魔鬼的梦话沉沉入睡。  
一种拥挤的甜蜜堵塞在我的食道里，无法下咽。

 

 

03.

后来寒假剩余的时间里，我都没有再见过罗渽民，整天只为了黄老三随口一句“你他妈上个屁的学”而担惊受怕。  
默然接受了最后一个肯陪我数星星的人——小春哥的离别之后，我甚至都快忘了罗渽民，如果不是他开学第一天就从半路杀出来把我堵在巷子里的话。

我警惕地上下打量他，一时还没认出来，以为又是个自以为是来找优越感的小屁孩。我蛮嫉妒地想，要是跑不掉非得干一架的话，就冲这张脸我也得多送几个拳头，最好让他破相毁容，生不如死。  
结果我失策了，他猛地伸出的右手里没有石头也没有棍棒，只安静捏着我失踪已久的语文生词本，搞得我踢出去的右脚在他悬吊吊的书包带子下面几厘米处赫然停住。

早就想给你了，但是那天没有带。他明晃晃的笑容里掬着一抹夕阳。

被这种独特的声音打通了记忆的我顿觉尴尬。  
我硬着头皮说了句谢谢，从他手里接过来，机械收回的腿掩饰一般在地上刮蹭了几个来回，假装我只是舒展筋骨。

他往前凑，囫囵的字句在嘴里滚动斟酌几下，问我是不是要回家，好像一个眼珠子圆滚滚的好奇宝宝。  
我说是啊，他说走吧，就好像我们熟到对结伴回家习以为常。我局促地跟在他后面大约三步的距离，走得很别扭。  
一开始我试图找点话题化解一下尴尬，或者套点话出来，但是他蓬勃的软发像一朵盛放的蒲公英，先行就把我的注意力吸得熨烫整贴，让我被眩晕的光芒一点点填满。

在我忐忑不安地走到了东西向的岔路口时，他回过头，含蓄地笑，问我是不是帮阿水的小孩做过小木屋。  
我不知道他从哪听得这些，迟疑地点头，他马上就猛地凑过来拉住我，手掌汗津津的，橡皮糖一样黏在我的肘关节上。  
一种艳羡的语气从他嘴里透出来，他哀求我明天可不可以也一起回家。

啊——一起回家——一起——

我难为情了，手足无措，又是抓脑袋又是抠脸，瞟到脖子上油乎乎的咸菜红领巾时更是脸红了一下。  
我没回答好还是不好，甚至也没有问他为什么，我只觉得我消化不良，年前一块烤白薯到现在都还兜在胃里没被分解。  
于是我像逃一样撒开腿往西边跑，仓皇的背影并不比被惊飞的野鸭优雅多少。

一路上我的眼睛被风吹得很痛，干干的却没有眼泪。我奔跑着，坚实地踩在石板路上，感觉到我的脚底在发烫，要熔化了，和鞋底粘连在一起无法分开，最后还要跟着鞋底一同熔化，变为沥青。  
我总是这样快速地跑着，四肢比意识灵敏许多，在我还没想清楚前就已逃之夭夭。  
我跑得的确很快，逃命似的，然而任何一只鸟，比如麻雀什么的，其实也就在屋顶那么高的地方飞飞，俯视着看这种奇异的两脚生物匍匐在石青色的路面上，是一颗沾满灰尘的没有人要的玻璃球，自顾自地滚落，可能并不会意识到自己与生俱来的飞行能力是多么让他艳羡。

这个小孩，他口干舌燥地回报着同样热切的注视，以至于在期末考试的作文里一次又一次地写“我想飞”。

想飞是怎么回事？是青灰色的小镇太过晦暗，还是阳光里的穹顶太过明亮？我这么想着，问自己，问老师，问每一个人，我甚至还问过黄老三。他们不说话，看着我笑，那种青灰色的朴拙的笑容，仿佛告诉我，我就是这么一颗玩具玻璃球，本来就应该匍匐在地上快乐而无脑地滚着，这样我快乐了别的孩子也一样快乐，到了天空里我就变成不怀好意的弹弓里射出的一个恶作剧，不是打碎玻璃就是打伤人，闯了祸却负不了任何责任。  
这不是我想听的答案，但是对着善良的人们我无力反驳。  
不是我负不了责，是他们觉得我负不了责。我也这么羡慕着别的被认为可以负责的小孩。他因为踢了一颗莽撞的球，被连连道歉的父母揪着耳朵罚站在墙外三个钟头，或者洗衣做饭拖地，有权露出苦瓜一样不情愿的脸色。而我带着小同伙们爬墙去摘人家的桑葚，或者去赶邻居家咯咯狂叫的母鸡，或者在晾衣绳的床单被套下钻来钻去，最后一定是我落单。他们垂着头围在一起受到当事人一顿训斥，而我还停留在原地，被排挤在训斥之外。其实黄老三领过我两次，但那两次之后镇上的人再不敢让黄老三领我，因为没人能为祖国花朵的夭折赔价。他们对着我，或者是强压怒火，或者是勉强微笑。

没有秘密是每个小镇的通病，过于善良也是每个小镇的通病。那善良毒害着我，使我的沉稳懂事长成一种理所当然的回报。

于是这个时候，我低眉顺眼诚恳地道歉，在一种被背叛的注视和无声的谴责里，毫发未损又相安无事地滚回了家。  
我想史铁生说得真有道理——只有无言和回家去是对的。

天真无邪的小同伙们长大了，渐渐明白我是一个怎样悲惨又戚切的存在。他们没有故意孤立过我，但是与生俱来的善良使他们小心翼翼，从不敢靠的太近。恶毒的中伤也不在少数，但往往我会更恶毒地以牙还牙。  
钢筋铁骨的黄仁俊打架从未输过，并且总是占着有理的一方，拥有压倒性的优势。  
每次打倒对方，我的心里都会涌升一种电影里孤胆英雄才会有的悲壮气氛。我想我承担着常人无法忍受的苦痛，因而我坚韧不拔，拥有一种可歌可泣的伟大力量。  
可是连虚构的电影都有观众，而我的人生却没有路边鼓掌的人。  
我被迫磨圆外壳的棱角，成为一颗玻璃球的模样，在抽动的鞭子下弹跳，磕出清脆的声响。  
我怕我裂掉，来过这一趟人间还没有摸过太阳我就要裂掉，又不能化为春泥补给生养我的善良，最后只能死在尘土里，死得无人问津又很难看。

但我没有自杀，至少，在那一天到来之前，滚动的玻璃球就落进了一个汗湿湿的手心。  
在那手心里，它感受到了一种从未有过的眼神。

罗渽民果真如同橡皮糖一般黏着甩不掉，第二天就顶着亮亮的光环，冲到教室求我帮他修理一下木船。我在四面八方若有若无的视线里不好拒绝，他偏还要得寸进尺地邀请我参与他们的躲猫猫游戏。  
因而我还是去了，尽管站在一堆曾经的小同伙里多少有些尴尬。罗渽民非要和我藏一起，理由是我看起来很会玩。  
我叹了口气，只好艰难地把他拖上了树。  
他显然有些害怕，一直紧紧的贴在我的后背，下巴磕在我肩头，问我记不记得第一次见他。  
我克制着颤抖的腰，汗毛皆竖，干巴巴地说记得啊，蒋小花家的烤白薯挺好吃的。  
他却摇头，咯咯地笑，说那不是第一次。  
他一笑热气就喷在我耳根，暖洋洋的酥麻四处绽开，我一偏，想要躲开他，却差点就摔下树去。  
树枝抖动地过于剧烈，因而接着底下就有人大喊，引来其余人观赏着我作为一只猴子吊在树枝上的情景。

最后我和他一起走回家，他很心疼地在我的手臂上涂着药，问我是否疼痛。我摇摇头说不疼，咧嘴笑了，脸部肌肉拉伸得十分僵硬。  
夕阳是没在浓稠羹汤里的一颗咸蛋黄，细软流沙，看的我好饿。我咽了咽口水，脱口而出，我好想吃咸鸭蛋。  
他变魔术似的，立刻就从包里掏出来绿莹莹的一颗，那你吃我的嘛，我的好吃。  
我掉着下巴，手僵着伸过去，他却挑挑眉，狡黠地笑那你要答应我一件事。  
什么事？我心提到嗓子眼，觉得他传说里乐于助人的形象开始崩塌。  
你要和我一起回家，他瞪大眼睛斩钉截铁地说，用一种毋庸置疑的命令的口气。

从此，我的放学路再也不是孤零零的了。我从跟在他身后，发展到走在他前面，最后变成了和他步调一致，并肩同行。  
我从不主动开口，内心里依旧在做一个长期的试探，总是他费尽心机地提起话题，有一搭没一搭地讲着琐碎的日常。  
日子久了，我习惯了路边大榕树的阴影里有一个人在等我，我甚至开始期盼见到他，会在口袋里揣上两颗酸梅，还会准备好一肚子巧舌如簧。

有时候他提议说在外面玩会再回家吧，我就主动带他去造纸厂后面的草地上，那个只属于我的秘密基地，把我和叛逆青年阿水的家当宝贝尽数展示给他。  
他惊呼，兴奋地摆弄着那些奇形怪状的机器元件，跑过来要和我击掌，一下就凑得好近好近，一双清澈的明目撑满我的视线。  
而他看向我的眼神里，竟分明映着一颗璀璨的夜明珠。

 

 

04.

最终是我妥协了，乖顺地提着水桶跟在他身后，沉默不语，看他兴高采烈地背着网在前面迎风奔跑着，撑开双臂像一只真正的大鸟。  
人们就是这样的，在获得了胜利之后被喜悦冲昏了头脑，因而常常忽略了自己身边那一片不起眼的落寞，比如我为什么失语。

为什么不问我呢？问我为什么失语？  
装点一株畸形生长的树苗，不是我所擅长的。

罗渽民根本就不是外表看上去那样人畜无害。  
他的温柔无微不至，无孔不入，在我生命里横行霸道。因为他不打算和别人走得更近，所以他也不准我和别人走得更近。他向来直白，毫不掩饰，用温柔侵占我，我在淹没的同时却生出一种想被侵占更多的异样心理。  
这种心理没有被人特别关注过，甚至大家听到了，都会红着脸躲避。  
它才不会甘心被遗忘呢，到了那个节点它就要自然地冒尖，很理直气壮的样子——谁让生命成长的自然规律就是这样。不管它的宿主有没有准备好，总之它就要不顾一切的长出来。  
至于顶破了冻土，焦化了心池，分走了本就稀少的雨露阳光，它惹出来的一切残局都得宿主自己来收拾，就好像罗渽民总是莫名其妙地耍他不为人知的小脾性，而我总是心甘情愿的妥协。  
我滥用成熟，他滥用我。

我记得有谁问过罗渽民，某某美女追你追的那么苦你都不答应，是不是早就已经金屋藏娇了？  
他摇摇头笑，走过来拍断我手里的运球，长臂一揽，头发贴在我汗湿的脖颈上。可能是藏俊吧。  
藏你妈。我狠狠踹他，一拳打在他后腰上。嬉笑怒骂声里他连连求饶，开个玩笑嘛不要生气嘛嗯？

他做过最多也是坚持最久的事，就是把一封封情书拆开，对着我很郑重其事地念完，用一种读诗一样的语气。他会很舒心地笑，有一点洋洋自得，却从不旁生轻狎之意。  
倘若情书的主人知道的话，一定会头晕眼花，幸福地晕过去。  
我羡慕地想，要是我也是一封浅粉色的情书，被你的手捧着，经过你的嘴吐露出来，天啊——

你觉得这篇文笔怎么样？他抬起眼看我。  
我再次失语。  
我不知道。我不知道文笔如何。但是我头晕。  
因为每一个字句都从你的嘴里说出来，每一个羞涩朴实的心愿都带着你的味道。我看着你嘴唇一张一合，嘴边细小绒毛黯淡无光，我头晕眼花，我也是怀春少女。

尽管，我并没有成为一个怀春少女的资格。  
我能做的，就只是不厌其烦地满足他一而再再而三三而竭的要求。他看我像看一颗夜明珠，是价值连城的私藏宝贝，那么我就是他的夜明珠，在他温柔的蚌肉里安然入睡，被他磨舐，外壳浸润滑液，柔软可塑。

我陪着罗渽民去镇上搜寻了上好的生绢，用来糊在竹架上，结果我把一切忙完的时候他又说不要这个风筝了。

你——  
我欲哭无泪，嘴里被他塞进一颗圆滚滚的青枣。  
我不是真的想要，我只是想和你放风筝。  
他笑得纯良，我没办法拒绝。

我修好了那辆破烂的旧车，载着他回家，一路上走得要多艰难有多艰难。  
罗渽民很享受地在后座上迎风而站，跟我说他到时候要借阿水的大衣，在学校里面表演。  
他开始唱了，声音其实不错，但是把字咬的太实，而且还很不自量力地想模仿出一种沧桑沙哑的声音。

要飞向哪里——能飞向哪里——愚笨的问题——  
我浮在天空里——自由得很无力——  
最后一个音收尾，他动情地手一挥，风筝太大就掉进了旁边的河里。  
于是我只好冒着生命危险爬上柔弱的小树，在他紧张的注视下从河里勾起了风筝。

罗渽民，你事真的好多哦。  
我甩甩裤脚上的水，很无语地再次跨上了车，吱呀吱呀地蹬起了踏板。

仁俊。他忽然唤我，声音在风中被揉碎大半。你记不记得第一次见我？  
我闷闷地哼了一句，怎么又是这个问题，你明知故问。  
耳侧忽然飘落下柔软的柳絮，一时温暖得我差点以为现在还是春天。

你知道吗，从一开始，你就是让人惊喜的类型。  
他凑到我耳边，每一个细小的气音，都一丝不漏，完好无缺地吹进了我微红的耳朵。

于是他娓娓道来，开始讲一个我从没有听过，也从没有忘记的故事。  
他说起那天桂花香飘十里，说起火烧云挂上枝头，说起他放了学，坐在长满青苔的石墩上，两只手护着汨汩流血的膝盖，既没有妈妈也没有消毒药水，觉得自己是世界上最可怜的小孩，因此放声大哭，哭得天空都阴了脸，用黑暗捂住他的口鼻，使他在无助中渐渐失声喑哑。

这时我就出现了，从他头顶的树枝上半吊着摔下来，虽然登场十分的滑稽，想必像只偷了嘴的大花猫，但是他还是看到了救命稻草，就像小王子在星球上发现了他的玫瑰。  
他拖住我，泪腺又绷不住，哗啦啦流下眼泪来，正想求救，嘴巴忽然被一只手捂住，接着头顶上一个嘘声轻轻飘来。  
你听，蟋蟀在唱歌。  
他发懵了，脑袋徒劳的扭转了几下，觉得现在欣赏大自然的美好乐趣明显不合时宜，但他被摁在石头上忘记了回家找妈，竟然真的开始竖起耳朵跟我一起听蟋蟀乱叫。  
没过多久，他就发现了一只更大号的蟋蟀，一边撅着嘴，发出气流刺破的吱吱声，一边问他你看我学得像不像。

我想起来确实是有这么一回事。  
那还是我刚上小学的时候，回学校原本只是为了拿作业。可是翻过了围墙，却发现用来落脚的石墩不知所踪，因此只能从树上爬着下来。  
当时我一边听他哭诉，一边埋下身将嚼烂的某种草叶子覆在他破皮的地方，手法很生硬的用手绢勉强打了个结。  
其实我对这个鸠占鹊巢，占了我落脚地方的爱哭鬼十分嫌弃，但出于一个三好学生的优良品德，我决定帮人就帮到底，不仅为他处理了伤口，还带着他一起听了一场音乐会。

他继续说，他忘记了怕黑，很感谢我，于是问我叫什么名字。  
非常遗憾，那个时候的黄仁俊还是个没心没肺自以为是的中二小孩，不仅隐姓埋名，在翻上围墙前还非常幼稚地比了一个手势——

够了。我满脸黑线，出声想打断他，却事与愿违地点醒了他的笑穴。  
震耳欲聋的笑声哗啦啦倾泻而下，罗渽民在后座上站立不稳，笑得直不起腰。  
我极其吃力地把控着车把，但是无果，自行车依旧在地心引力的作用下重重摔在地上。  
一刹那间，天地倒置，山河破碎，花草紊乱，血液回流，我被禁锢在他的阴影里，看见一粒白日顺势就滑进了紫黑色的深渊。

他压在我身上，鼻尖泛着油亮的小水珠，是汗液，咸咸的味道，气息近在咫尺，低一点，再低一点，软发就要触到我的颧骨，就要把阳光泼在我的眼角。现在是夏天，空气很热，在我们之间膨胀，或者只在我的体内膨胀，我噤声，晕乎乎的，心脏狂跳，回应不上来他惊慌失措的询问。  
你疼不疼啊疼不疼？  
不疼不疼不疼。  
我闭着眼只是摇头，嘴唇被粘住，机械麻木忘了怎么说话。

我踹了他一脚，示意他起来，可他赖上了似的趴着，一动不动。  
我很窝火，我不疼不是他不起来的理由。这是危险距离，我的身体里有一颗炸弹，爆炸了会很恐怖。他到底在等什么，他是发现了什么还是意识到了什么，还是说他根本就是——

“喜欢你。”  
他喉咙里传来枯竭的声音，如同一捆捆焦脆的干草曝晒在滚滚烈日下。

我双手护着喉咙，被三个字呛得沙哑地一咳，两眼一翻凌空飞起。  
他长吁一口气，很决绝又很悲愤的样子，像是案犯在做最后陈述。  
我说，蒋小花喜欢你，很久很久的那种，听懂了没？我讨厌她，所以你不准和她好。  
他的话像没被扎紧的鼓囊囊的气球，气流排泄的声音听着就是狗屁一通。

喔。蒋小花喜欢我。很久很久的那种。  
我嘲弄地重复了一遍，一把掰开他肩膀，从地上挣扎着站起，第一次在他面前为自己感到可笑。  
我依然被他网着，在攒动的黑影里独自挣扎。

…为什么他谈到喜欢这个话题，永远都在谈别人？为什么这两个字绕来绕去，始终只和无关紧要的人有关？  
他要我怎么告诉他，他模棱两可的一句话，轻而易举让我生生咀嚼一个晚上，为一种涌动的情思辗转难眠，于是不可抑制地伸手向下，第二天只能为了清洗床单而早起。  
我恨透了自己胡思乱想，我也恨透了自己做贼心虚。  
我不敢，我不能，你是那么纯，感情也那么纯，难道也要让你被推到解剖台上，像小春哥一样被全镇居民品鉴真心吗？  
濒死的现实里，一切有关爱的幻想都是淫亵。

你讨厌她跟我什么相干，我和谁好又与你什么相干？你莫名其妙地发火，我可不照单全收。  
我语气冰冷地揶揄，回望着他的眼神降温迅速。

不是。  
他大声辩驳，一步步靠近我，很急迫的样子。  
对不起，我不是故意的。她黏着你，我不喜欢有人黏着你。你为了她放我一次鸽子，会不会有第二次，还会有第三次？  
对不起，我不知道我怎么了，但是我——

我节节败退，揪紧的心被一双大手毫不怜惜的揉搓。我害怕他继续说下去，言语的力量不可预知，像木棍在灰堆里肆意翻搅，把火星拍死在尘烟里，没有声响。  
但我已经来不及打断他了。

地动山摇，鼓声若响，年轻的山谷关节脱臼，断肢残骸从天而降，而我不偏不倚，刚好经过。  
席卷而来的巨痛和尖叫声里，我突然好想念小春哥。  
寺庙里葳蕤的金光，没能阻止老奸巨猾的书记员那双油腻的枯手。低回宛转的梵音里，他在断崖上纵身一跃，圆寂此生。  
人命而已。  
譬如朝露，恰似海沤。

 

 

05.

黄老三为此大闹了一场。  
他冲进镇政府里撒泼打滚，啤酒瓶子震天响，又冲到罗渽民的家里，揪着他的衣领逼问他我为什么会掉进山沟。  
我在枕头上眼泪横流，看他瞪着血红的双眼抽起别人来也是毫不留情，就像要把那人打死给我陪葬，虽然我还没死，但我想着哪一天我死了他要是还活着，绝对不会让我的棺材就那么孤零零地躺进去。  
最后我勉强拿到了最后一个床位，被惊吓的护士塞进拥挤的小车里一路晃荡到了市医院，而黄老三因为寻衅滋事和故意伤害进了监狱。

住院的日子超乎想象的难熬。该来的人不该来的人都来了，我陷在腐臭软绵的床榻里，像命不久矣的老人接见他们，说些不咸不淡无关紧要的你我他她。  
可是最应该来的罗渽民却没有来。

我的耐心随着浸透黄药的绷带日渐消磨，直到出院被阿水接回镇子的那天。  
阿水摸着我的肋骨说我太瘦了，像风干的腊鸡。我僵硬地蜷着手放在胸前，直挺挺的还真挺像鸡爪。  
那是因为我还没活过来。我静静地想。

我执意让阿水回家，说我自己要一个人待会儿。但实际上我无事可做，无事可想，剥下一块块连成片的灰色墙皮，剥到第十三块的时候，那个曾一度快劫走我命的人就来了。

我没有回头，甚至也没有等他开口说话，仅仅是听急促的脚步声从外面远远传来，到了门口又猛地收紧，接着一个蓝灰色的影子暗暗显现在面前，一点一点地长高，终于在我的手指正恰好抚上他的侧脸时停住，我就知道一定是他来了。

他一开口我就哭了，仅仅是听到他的声音，我的心好像就活了过来，牵扯着敏感的神经艰难跳动。  
他这个没有良心的不要脸的人，为什么不来见我，一见我就跟我说他要走的事？  
高考、舞蹈、毕业、爸爸、外地、不准——  
好，又是“不准”，你们罗家一脉相承薪火相传，罗渽民你十三代最小，可算是把霸道无理演绎到登峰造极，专挑软柿子捏。  
但今天软柿子它不给你捏了，因为是你让它坏掉，变得很坏很坏。

我掐断他的解释，转过头，泪流满面地大吼，说罗渽民，那你还是赶紧滚吧。  
我拼了命摇着轮椅把他往外面赶，他像受惊的鹅一般手足无措地退着步子。他垂着头，我看不见表情，但我一靠近就知道他肯定是哭了。  
他打着旋的刘海耸动着，遮住上半张脸，鼻腔里传来一抽一抽的细小吸水声，像起了缝的橡胶管子漏着水，瘦弱的身子骨抵挡着我的横冲直撞。  
我吼到断气，摇不动轮椅了，他脚底却依然黏着不动。于是我发狠把他推到地上，看着他一震，眼泪塌方似的稀里哗啦地流下来，又毫不留情地攥起拳头，雨点一般密密麻麻砸向他。

他一边躲一边哭，说别打了别打了。  
我哭得厉害，根本听不进他的哀求。脖颈两侧突起的血管抽水泵一样剧烈鼓动，震得我满眼金星，我恶毒地说我今天就要把你打死，最好我们俩一个都别活。

他不说话了，忽然伸手，猛地逮住我挥舞的拳头，颤颤巍巍拖着往他嘴上靠。  
我吃了一惊，死死拖住却挣脱不开，末了看着他把嘴唇贴在我四指关节上，舌尖细密地吮着干涸开裂的伤口。  
他哭腔颤声，别打了，我怕你疼。  
我张着嘴，眼泪戛然而止，流不下来，在眼眶里空转，模糊好大一片光影。  
他微微闭着眼，湿漉漉的睫毛扑扇扑扇，像舐犊的山羊一样充满疼惜。  
那么，那么，那么温柔。

他说对不起，对不起，对不起，我想来看你，但是他不准，因为你爸爸把家里搞得一团糟，还把烧菜的阿婆打进了医院。你知道吗，我跟别人打架了，他们嘴皮子发痒，我想也没想就一拳挥过去，可是我打不过，他们踩着我的脸，血直接从我鼻子里喷出来，但是我没有哭，我这个时候还是在想你。  
我想你，你不能赶我走，你要原谅我——  
他说着说着就说不下去，很大力地把我的脖子拖进他怀里，语气执拗，一定要我原谅他。  
我呛了一口，发不出声音，小鸡啄米一般猛地点头，他却哭得更凶，几乎是大哭，又回到了当年那个放学等妈妈等到天黑才被接走的小孩。  
我后悔了，我说你别哭，我这人就是脾气暴嘴巴臭心肠恶毒，我真的不怪你，求你了你不要哭了。他没有回应，嶙峋的脊背像虾一样弓起，跟着抽搐的节奏一颤一颤的。  
我慌了神，我不知道他比我还能哭，明明是我先哭的，他怎么还在哭，是不是要把眼睛哭瞎，哭到身体脱水。我想骂他，你狗日的咋这么娘，可是毕竟是我让他哭的，我骂不出口。  
他到底还是为了我。  
那时候我就想，我真他妈是个混蛋。

 

06.

罗渽民这个臭小子，还求我不要赶他走，明明事实就是他自己要先跑了。他跟我说临期的时候很是小心翼翼，观察着我的脸色，怕我生气。  
我当然气，我也知道气是没有用的。虽然他走的前一天推我到清水河去放了风筝，还说好每个月会给我寄东西回来，但是我还是很气。  
我觉得我之前闹那一场纯粹跟演电视剧一样，就是一狗血戏码，咂咂嘴嚼几天就完事了，我流了那么多眼泪，也没“流”住他，可不算是白流了吗。

距离他离开318天了，按理说我不该记得这么清楚的，可是没有他的日子实在太无聊了。  
无聊到我每天就看着窗外，白鸽一波波飞来又一波波离去，阳光照不到的地方墙角暗自生霉；  
无聊到我把他寄来的明信片翻来覆去地看，嗅英雄黑墨水的味道，还要用手指抠上面洇透的墨点，抠到纸都秃了一层；  
无聊到我开始画画写字看书，还不能上学只能捡别人用剩下的教材，对着半旧不新的书页想象着罗渽民在教室里上课的样子；  
无聊到我每天对着手表比较秒针和心跳谁动的更快，比较到第八十次的时候终于同步，结果因为兴奋心跳加速，不到半分钟节奏又错开了。

怎么不到半分钟就分开了呢。我有些泄气，脱下了手表揉成一团塞进衣服口袋。  
就是。怎么才五年我跟罗渽民就分开了呢。  
我烦躁地抠弄着表链，仰天长啸一声就倒在了轮椅背上。  
不是要弥补过错吗，那倒是来啊，我下半身和下半生都毁在罗渽民手里了，他怎么还好意思跑路？

我摇着轮椅往房子的另一边走，去看挂在墙上的小黑板，粉色的粉笔节散落一地。  
那天我们放完风筝，碰到阿水家的小儿子在玩跳房子。他看见我手上的风筝，一眼就喜欢上了，问我能不能送给他。我想了想，指着旁边的粉笔说那你用这个换吧。  
回去的路上，罗渽民问我冒着生命危险从河里捞上来的风筝给了别人不心痛吗。我低着头，一根根数着盒子里残缺不全的粉笔，淡淡地说不心痛。  
他没了声，应该还想问点什么，半个字卡在嘴里，我堵住他的话头，说别送了，你明天就走了，该说的我也说完了，就祝你一路顺风吧。  
然后我就摇着轮椅自己走了，再也没有回头看他。

我想罗渽民大概是懵了，估计是没见过我这么冷淡绝情又言简意赅的样子。也是，罗渽民就说我要是转性绝对是个八婆，嘴里吐出来的话可能比吃下去的饭还多。  
说实在的，我没说完理由。我想说的是反正以后再没有人陪我放风筝了，我自己一个人拿着也没用。  
你才是那只我想拽却拽不住的断线风筝。

过了好一会，我听见他在我身后喊我的名字，嘹亮的声音像天上白鸽的哨鸣，乘着风飘荡得好远好远。

黄——仁——俊——  
我知道他在等我回头，但我不能。我才把没说完的话吞进肚子里，眼泪就压制不住喷薄而出了。他越是喊，我就越感觉我鼻子眼睛嘴巴皱成一团，多半很像书记家那条赖皮腊肠狗。  
我想起有天我们被锁在图书馆里，我贴在他耳边，不知道他睡着没有，可还是好想问他，你到底怎么看同性恋的？不不不，你到底怎么看黄仁俊的？  
可是我怕，我问了会更难受。  
要是他和我不是一个想法，我就会很失落；要是他和我想的一样，我会更舍不得他走。

黄——仁——俊——

我咬着下唇，眼泪是散落的珠子，掉的满地都是。蜿蜒的小路尽头正对着南山，夕阳正含着一小撮青黑色的山尖，橘粉色的光辉一点点把云霞收尽，好温暖好明亮，照在我身上暖洋洋的，照得我好想大哭。

黄——仁——俊——

他真的麻烦死了，要走为什么不赶快走，还搞什么回声嘹亮，要是多待会儿他就能不走了，那我学望帝啼血喊个三天三夜也愿意。  
我一边扁嘴骂罗渽民，一边很没脾气地声嘶力竭地喊了回去。  
罗——渽——民——  
是啊，我又妥协了，如果这是你想要的告别的话。

接着，罗渽民的声音又远远地传来，但这是最后一次了。  
黄——仁——俊——我——走——了——再——见——

好。再见。  
我垂下头，手背抹着眼泪，心里答复道。

再见吧。会再见吧。  
一定要再见。

 

 

  
[尾声]

尽管放风筝的时候，他说不准我背后咒他，我答应的好好的，一直坚持了很久，但今天终于没忍住。  
老是说想啊念啊的，太肉麻了，偏偏你就是这么过分，一直黏着我不放，连走了都是无处不在。其实我真的真的真的，根本没有在想你。毕竟好男儿志在四方，心怀天下，怎么会拘泥于——  
下一秒电话哇哇乱叫，我忙起身抓过来，手忙脚乱地接听。  
好吧好吧，我妥协了。我还是挺想你的。  
我激动地屏息等待，对面却只传来一个温柔沉静的女声。我愣愣地听完，没好气地回了一句买你妈的房，无情地掐断电话。

还没等我把一肚子气排完，敲门声就很不合时宜地来了。  
阿水拖着他的小儿子，满脸胡渣地递给我一盘录像带，说是他老婆今天撺掇他家伙的时候掉出来的。  
我取出来播放，发现就是那次我躺在医院里没能去看的罗渽民的表演。  
他果真穿着那件很拉风的褐色大衣，美中不足的是发型实在乱出一种新水平，不过这种倒长不长又微微卷曲的发尾还挺时下流行的。  
他唱的就是那首迪克牛仔的《三万英尺》，神情那么投入，斑驳的图像里竟然有一丝深情款款。

“逃开了你  
我躲在三万英尺的云底  
每一次穿过乱流的突袭  
静静地靠在椅背上的我  
以为 还拥你在怀里”

阿民穿这件也还算是很酷喔。阿水噗噗吐着烟圈。好多小姑娘都被迷住了。  
才怪呢。我眼里噙着可疑的泪花，笑嘻嘻地反驳。他丑死了。


End file.
